


游戏之夜

by isaidnothing



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaidnothing/pseuds/isaidnothing
Summary: 麦克辛×大卫田纳特，rps。不是很R，也不是很S，所以可以当原创看。





	游戏之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢安托万为这篇文剪辑了美妙的视频：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av61779671

麦克尔听说大卫有麻烦了。他上一次见到大卫这号人，还是在六月中旬，在克莱尔的葬礼上。克莱尔是麦克尔的前妻，在他们离婚后两年，她同大卫结了婚，下蛋似地连环生下了三个孩子，第三个则要了她的性命。麦克尔原本并不想去那场葬礼，但珍妮特坚持。珍妮特是他现在的妻子。她说：“镇子就这么大，抬头不见低头见，别让人觉得你不喜欢他们。”麦克尔想说，不是不喜欢，也不是喜欢。但他还是没有耗费这番口舌。葬礼那天早上，麦克尔穿上了一套他最不喜欢的黑色西装，和妻子一道步行去教堂。天气闷热，很快，衬衫就贴在了他汗涔涔的后背上。不远，他们见到那鳏夫站在教堂门口，怀里抱着一名婴儿，迎接排着队、等待参加葬礼的人。他手边还牵着一个女孩，一个男孩，高的那个到他大腿。“天，他看起来应接不暇了。这可怜人。”妻子说。麦克尔疑心她的音量足以让大卫听见。但他转念又想，也许这些天里，大卫听到的这些话不计其数，习以为常。

“它是个漂亮的孩子。”轮到他们进门的时候，珍妮特对大卫说。

“是个男孩。”大卫腼腆地笑了一笑。他问珍妮特是否要抱一抱那婴儿。她小心翼翼地接过来，用戴着黑手套的手指尖点了点婴儿的小鼻子。婴儿一把抓住她的食指。“他叫什么？”她兴致勃勃地问。

“我们还没有决定。”大卫用现在式回答。他说罢，神色黯淡了一下，然后修正了自己的时态。麦克尔瞧着他：乱糟糟的头发，白色衬衫上有一块水渍，不知是婴儿的口水还是别的液体。他身材高大，但此刻脊背有些佝偻，好似不善应付这种场合。面庞瘦削，眼睛深深凹陷下去，旁边有一圈暗沉，让麦克尔想到雨后路面上那些零星的黑色水洼。那模样，加上旁边一双缩在他身后、攥着他的衣角，沉默地望着来客的儿女，无不会让在场的女人们引起一阵恻隐之情。珍妮特，显然就是其中之一。“你好，麦克尔。”大卫说，他特有一种有气无力的语调，听起来带着些诚惶诚恐，“感谢你来。我想克莱尔知道的话，一定会很高兴。”

“当然。她还是我的朋友。”麦克尔嘴上这么说。后面排队进教堂的人越积越多了。珍妮特把婴儿还给大卫。他娴熟地接过去，把孩子抱在怀里，轻轻地摇晃着。麦克尔顿了顿，对他说：“节哀。”

他们在排排长椅中尽量往里走，找到两个空座位。“我以为你不喜欢孩子。”麦克尔说。

“我从来没明确这么说过。”妻子拥过他，在他左边脸颊上吻了一下，“是你不喜欢，而我喜欢你。”

麦克尔目视前方，翘起左半边嘴角，向她释放一个直径达两厘米的微笑，很快又收敛了。几排座位外，教堂的中央，停着一具象牙白色的棺材，上面盖着一块黑布。穹顶上有一束光落下来，在棺材盖上打亮了一块淡淡的光斑。花团簇拥着堆在枢首，但有一支黄色的月季花，在先前的搬运过程中掉在了地砖上。直到仪式结束，大卫和其他几个男人抬起棺材，在人们的目光里缓缓走出去时，它被几双皮鞋接连踏过。

自葬礼后，珍妮特总是时不时向麦克尔抖露一些关于大卫的消息。于是他知道，大卫的整个夏天都不太好过。自克莱尔生病开始，他就辞了工作，在家里照顾她。现在，三个孩子让他应接不暇。出于一股没来由的热心肠，她一直和大卫保持着联系，偶尔还会上他家里，看看有什么需要代劳的。“成堆的尿布，地板上的污渍经常来不及擦，就留在那，都发黑了。碗具总是水槽里堆起这么高。”珍妮特用手比划了一下，向他描述那所房子，“衣服来不及叠和熨，孩子们就穿着皱巴巴的衣服赶校车。”她每周末下午过去一次，整理碗橱，叠衣服，好让大卫去沙发上打一会瞌睡。他总是能很快睡着，又总是因为一些细小的动静突然惊醒。

“就像我说的那样，一个家里总还是需要一个女人。”最后，她总结道。

八月份的一个深夜，他们家里的电话铃响了，珍妮特接起。少顷，她急匆匆地在睡裙外面披上一件薄衫，赶到玄关穿鞋，一边抬起手在柜面上的盘子里摸索着寻找车钥匙。“是大卫，”她对从卧室出来的麦克尔解释道，“他的孩子突然发烧，要送去急诊。他一时找不到人帮忙。那可怜人，他拼命地道歉，听起来焦头烂额了。”

麦克尔点点头。他躺回床上，到了约莫凌晨两点多钟，听见大门有响动。珍妮特轻手轻脚地摸进房来。床的那边塌陷下去一半。

“大卫有麻烦了，”九月的一个夜晚，他的妻子坐在床沿，一面往脸上敷面膜，一面说。那东西使她只能小幅度地张开嘴，声音也因此含含糊糊的，“他需要一份工作。”

麦克尔靠在床头，戴着眼镜，说话间翻了一页书，“我以为他有失业保障金。”

“他们快破产了，给克莱尔治病花了一大笔钱。”珍妮特缓慢地在床上平躺下来，“我让他先请个保姆在工作日照顾孩子。他正在找工作，最好是可以在家办公那种。他有个室内设计的学位什么的。”

“现在没有那么好的工作。”

一只湿乎乎的手抚在麦克尔的小臂上。他低头瞥了它一眼。他的妻子接着说：“你可以帮帮他吗，亲爱的？我想，既然你开了一间公司，肯定有什么办法。”

她松开了。他不动声色地把她握过的那块地方蹭在被单上擦了擦。她闭着眼，在面膜下面自顾自地继续道：“他说先前的公司暂时腾不出职位了，其他的工作要么时间太长，要么薪资太低。”

“每个人都有难处。”麦克尔说着，解下眼镜，合上书，侧过身拉灭了这头的床头灯。他照例很长时间没有入眠，在黑暗中仰躺着，闭着眼。卧室窗外的马路上，偶尔有一辆运货的卡车隆隆开过，车灯光从未拉严实的窗帘外面滑进来，急速掠过墙面，消失在天花板的角落，犹如冷冰冰的、稍纵即逝的幽灵。他再一次睁眼时，听见了闹钟的响声。天大亮了。

前几年，麦克尔还在和克莱尔闹离婚的时候，他拿出所有的积蓄，再从银行借了点钱，在镇上开了一家衣柜公司。有段时间，他好似为了弥补什么一般全身心地扑在衣柜生意上面。他小时候得过的梦游症也是在那段时间里复发的。一周总有一两个早晨，麦克尔会在家里的不同角落里醒来，有一次他甚至发现自己在睡梦中打开了厨房的煤气灶，好一会，他就站在旁边，让那圈蓝色的火焰凭空燃烧着。后来，他上户外用品店购买了一只登山者用的睡袋，夜晚用尼龙纤维绳带将自己绑住。几周后，他第一次尝试解开绳子睡觉。一切都没再发生。不久，公司也得以小有起色，步入正轨，收购了邻镇几家工厂，开始接到其他州的订单。

珍妮特是他招聘的第一个秘书。麦克尔想，她有个可怕的癖好，即是凌驾于别人的不幸。她以狂热的激情照顾了他几个月，而后，他认为有必要向她求婚。婚后她赋闲在家，帮公司处理一些账单，时而浇花，做些零碎的手工。早上，她晨起跑步，回家时，在前廊的地板上捡起报纸，带进厨房，放在餐桌上。她打开电视，煮咖啡，烤面包片，等着麦克尔起床，吃罢饭，然后送他出门。

麦克尔驱车前往公司，停好车，穿过走廊，推开玻璃门，进入办公室。一切和他离开时一致，并无二般。有些早来的员工路过时敲门同他问好。他们看到他埋在宽大的转椅里，撑着下巴发怔。

十点多钟时，他起身前往酒柜那里，给自己倒杯解渴的东西。他取下玻璃瓶栓，拿在手中，心不在焉地站了一会。随后，他回到桌边，拉过电话机，抓起听筒，从电话簿里循着姓氏的字母向下滑，找到大卫家的号码。

铃响五六声，在麦克尔即将挂下听筒的时候，对方猛地接起。

“你好，田纳特家。”大卫的声音传来。他的背景里传来一阵高亢的婴儿啼哭声。“抱歉，”他有些焦虑地说，“哪位？”

麦克尔报上名字。“哪个麦克尔？”大卫问。

“辛。麦克尔·辛。”

“糟糕。”大卫急匆匆地说，很快又急匆匆地道歉，“对不起，我这——你能稍微等我一会吗？抱歉，就一会。我这边一团糟。”

麦克尔应允。大卫把电话放在桌面上。婴儿停止啼哭，或者被抱到其他房间里后，听筒里一片寂静，偶有一丝静电的噪音。麦克尔一手拎着听筒，另一手不停地转动着那只玻璃栓塞。大卫离开了许时，旋即返回。

“咳，麦克尔，”他重新接起电话，又说，“对不起，我这边实在是一团糟。保姆下周一才能来，今天才周四。说实话，我不确定我能不能撑到周一。”

麦克尔沉默了一会。他不希望让对方因此认为自己是一个能够倾诉的人。大卫那边传来塑料餐碗轻微的碰撞声。他想象着大卫穿着宽松的条纹睡衣，单腿盘起，半跪在沙发上，把听筒夹在颈窝里，手上用勺子一圈圈地搅拌着碗里黏糊糊的婴儿辅食。“麦克尔，有什么事吗？”

“珍妮特告诉了我你的情况。”麦克尔说，“她希望能帮你一些忙。我可以给你在我的公司里安排一个职位，我想。如果你还没有其他工作邀约的话。”

“天啊……”大卫说。那头传来衣料摩擦的动静。也许大卫把塑料碗放在茶几上，在沙发上一屁股坐下来，双手抓着听筒。“麦克尔，我不知道说什么好。”那可怜的男人激动地说。他甚至从那话音里听出来一点泫然的意思。“太感谢你了。太感谢 _你们_ 了。”

“只是一些助理的工作，打字，录入文件。我想你能胜任。至于工资，我也可以尽可能地在预算内给你开高一些。最起码能够帮助你度过这段时间。”

“我不知道说什么好了。”大卫只是重复说道，“你不知道我在找工作的这段时间……”

“你下周一过来报到就可以。”

“好的，好。谢谢你，麦克尔。”

“也是帮克莱尔的忙。”麦克尔说完就后悔自己为何脱口而出。隔着听筒，大卫全然未察。“如果她知道，她也会感谢你的。”他说。

周末，麦克尔在饭桌上将这件事如实转述给了妻子。从她的表情来看，他猜测她早已从 _别处_ 听闻此事。一想到她或许在存心等待着他主动开口，他心中腾然升起一股不悦，但并未表现出来。“你是个好男人。”珍妮特站起身，从餐桌另一头走过来，收拾他面前吃光的餐盘，离开前在他的发心落下蜻蜓点水的一吻，并用空着的那只手往上揉了揉。

她去厨房洗碗，哗啦啦的水声流淌在他的耳后。麦克尔抬起手，重新一下下地耙梳着他那头短短的、整齐的黑色头发。“他做什么工作？”妻子问。

“助理。录些文件之类的，很简单。”

厨房的水声停顿了。他不消回头，便知道她一手拿着白瓷盘子，另一手拿着洗碗布，一动不动，仿佛一头探听林中陌生动静的鹿一样竖起耳朵。“你不觉得有些大材小用吗？”她开始刷刷地擦盘子，但耳朵仍然竖着，“要不是克莱尔生病，他大概也已经自己开起了事务所之类的。”

“公司没有多余的职位可以留给他。”麦克尔说。

水声恢复了。“我只是说，”珍妮特说，“可能他会对你们有帮助。加上他又是个朋友。”

“他不是朋友。”麦克尔像是在确认什么重大的事情一般说，“我只是认识他。他是克莱尔的朋友，不是我的。”

她没再说话了。半个钟头后，她把削好的水果端到客厅来，然后蹭掉拖鞋，双腿盘上沙发，窝在他身边。麦克尔侧躺着，头靠在沙发扶手上，手滑落在她平坦的小腹间。他们一块歪着，看电视上播放的益智答题节目，有时候一块说出答案，责备那些人从未听说过恩纳斯克伍，或者“穷人查理年历”。

周一早上，麦克尔较往日迟了一些到办公室。他方要推门，一个人影从斜刺里窜出来，迈开腿，先他一步将手按在门上。麦克尔看着他。“大卫。”他主动说，以一副见怪不怪的语气。他们一道进了办公室。

麦克尔走到办公桌后，把公文包搭在桌沿上，把着，但未坐下。“我只想再来道个谢。”大卫点头哈腰地说。他熟练地显露出一副局促的表情，交握着手，微微驼着背，两条细长的腿裹在裤腿里，紧紧并在一块。“威金森小姐已经给我安排了桌子，”他说，“我马上可以开始工作。”

麦克尔点了点头。并不是什么需要设计学位才能够胜任的工作，他想。他嫌恶又有些好奇地盯着大卫那条淡绿色的白底条纹领带，领带角沾上了一块新的黄色的污渍。大卫显出一副特地为此整饬过一番的模样，修了面，芥末绿的衬衫，烫得笔挺，强调着他单薄的肩膀（他甚至有些恶毒地想：是珍妮特给他熨的吗？）；衣角塞进卡其色的裤子里，尽管那裤头在既往的变故中，以始料未及的速度变大了一圈，穿着一根皮带，松松垮垮地挂在他的腰上。麦克尔盯够了，伸出食指在自己胸前比划了一下，示意他：脏了。

大卫扯着自己的领带瞧了一眼。“抱歉。”他连忙说着，像在责备自己一般退了出去。

当天下班之前，大卫再一次敲门进来。他或许将这种拜访视为一种礼貌，于是站在靠门的盆栽旁边，絮絮叨叨地说了一大通话，无非是汇报一些无关紧要的细节，一起吃午饭的同事很友善啦，办公室的环境很不错啦。他说话时，麦克尔没怎么听，只是一直盯着他那领带上那块原本有污渍的地方。它已经被仔细地清洁过了，几乎看不清，只有淡淡的一圈牙印般的痕迹。他不知道这种酱料的污渍是怎么清除掉的，用水擦？还是用柠檬汁？克莱尔过去擅长做这些事情。她能巧妙地化解他的生活中的一些细小的危机，发霉的衣物，溅到衣服上的油渍。也许她教会了大卫一些法子，让他也像个女人似的。他回过神来时，听见大卫说：“那我先回去了。明天见。”

“明天见。”

麦克尔一直待到办公室里的所有人都走空。窗外的天变成了一种淤青一般的紫色。屋子里一片昏暗，只有百叶窗过滤下的一道道光线，明晃晃地投在墙上。页片的缝隙外面，几丝破败的云絮粘在棕榈树梢，纹丝不动。他背上公文包，关上门，来到外面的格子间中，大卫的工位前。大卫在桌上放了两个相框，一个里面装着全家福照片：克莱尔躺在病床上，怀里抱着婴儿，大卫和两个孩子靠在床边，每个人的脸上都挂着笑容。另一张是克莱尔的单人照，背景是一个寻常的花坛，她坐在花坛边沿，满头金发，穿着丑陋的圣诞毛衣，双手夹在牛仔裤包裹的大腿中间，望着拍摄者左边的方向，正在为别的什么事情咧开嘴，开怀大笑。麦克尔拉开椅子，坐下来。桌面上散放着一些文件，录到的那一页夹了一支圆珠笔。一只马克杯，是买家庭装麦片赠送的，杯身上只有一块磨得掉色的品牌标志，杯底有一圈淡淡的咖啡渍。他拉开抽屉，里面放着几只中性笔，一把剪刀，一卷透明胶带和一只订书机，都还未拆封。隔墙上贴着一张黄色的便笺，上面写着几个随机的数字，以及“周三下午接奥利弗”，这行字用圆圈框了起来。奥利弗是他们的大儿子还是小女儿？

他用脚点着地，坐在转椅上转了几圈，最后停在朝向自己办公室的那一面。玻璃门上的磨砂过滤了大部分可视范围。

须臾，里面响起了电话铃声。

麦克尔任它响着。他转回至大卫的电脑前，摁亮显示屏。他在桌面上找到几个文件，挨个点开看。

电话铃声停止了。

他依次关掉所有页面，随手把内容最长的那一份拖到回收站里，并且点击清空。桌上，克莱尔的照片注视着他。在想象里，她用那副沙哑的音调问他：“你恨他，为什么还给他找工作？”

麦克尔慢慢关上电脑。因为我恨你，他认真地说。

妻子好奇他为什么回家晚了。“我给你办公室打了三个电话，都没人接。”她说。麦克尔一丝不苟地在水槽里洗完手，回到餐桌边，“有些事情耽搁了。”

珍妮特在桌对面坐下。她看起来像是迫不及待地问：“大卫第一天上班怎么样？”

“非常差。”麦克尔缓缓说，“他效率低下，还喜欢找人闲聊。”

“也许他只是在问其他人问题。交接时总会碰到这样那样的困惑。”珍妮特冲他挤了挤眼睛。他不明白那个表情的意味是什么，于是低头默默地、用餐刀切着盘里的牛肉。“你应该多给他一点时间，麦克尔。我相信你们会成为很好的朋友。”她也开始切自己的牛肉，又说。

“别再那样说话了。你又不是我的心理医生。”麦克尔说。他停下了动作。

珍妮特看起来有些吞咽困难。她花了点力气来消耗这些东西。“对不起，”她惊讶地说，“我以为你和大卫处不来。”

“我不想让你整天大卫这、大卫那地说个不停，”麦克尔说，“这是我的家。我不想让他 _再_ 来破坏我的家了。”

珍妮特面露一种棘手又怜爱的神情。她带着那种神情急急忙忙地走到这头来，抱住他的脑袋，在他的头发上一遍一遍地抚摸。“哦，麦克尔。”她说，“你们都是好人，特别是你。我只是担心罢了。”

麦克尔叉起盘里一颗煮得软塌塌的豆子，放进嘴里。“我喜欢你做的青豆。”他咀嚼着说。她在他脸颊上连着亲了两三下。

隔了一天，大卫才发现电脑上某份文件的丢失。麦克尔透过磨砂玻璃门的下半部分，看到大卫的座位下，那裹着黑色袜子的、细细的脚踝。那双脚神经质一般踮着，绷得笔直，仿佛千钧一发地支撑着他上部分身体的全部重量。过了一会，它们放下来，站在地上，冲这边移动。麦克尔低下头。

“麦克尔？”大卫那绵软、谨慎的声音从门边传来。麦克尔抬头，望见他穿着一件棉布白衬衫，在空调房里也汗湿了一大半。“出了点状况……”他说，“我前两天做完的一份文件不知道怎么就弄丢了。哪里都找不到，”他用袖管抹了一把额头，好像难以启齿似地，一字一顿地说，“我发誓我早就做好了……但它就是失踪了。太奇怪了……”

“那就去补做啊。”麦克尔说。

“关键是，它得花上点时间。我可以加班……”大卫说，“……但是今天不行。我得去学校接奥利弗。光是今天不行，保姆没有空。你瞧，我没有车……我得乘巴士过去。”他的汗越出越多了，看起来倒像是被雨淋了，“或者我也可以接完奥利弗，再回来……但我现在必须得走了。”

麦克尔听完他那一大通话。“我可以载你去。”他冷静地说。

“什么？”

麦克尔又重复了一遍。大卫瞪大眼睛，一副始料未及的表情。“那、那真是太感谢了，”他结结巴巴地说，“你确定吗？”

“不需要你回来加班了，”麦克尔说着站起来，从椅背上拿起外套，“不打紧，你尽量快点补上来吧。孩子重要。”

毫无疑问，麦克尔经过他的时候想，那可怜人几乎要向他投诚了。他迟疑地跟在后头，背着他那只黑色、笨重的帆布双肩包，一路上还同路过的其他人小声地打招呼。这一两天里，他就在办公室里建立起了好名声，人人都喜爱他，又或许是怜悯，二者常常混在一起。他们休息时会拿着各自的马克杯，围着他的工位喝咖啡，攀谈、说笑，一些女职员喜欢拿起他桌上的照片，挨个指着那些孩子，问他们的名字。他们对待麦克尔则带着一点敬畏，不常与他交流自己生活上那些鸡毛蒜皮的事。麦克尔认为自己不曾渴望过这种接触，但当他们真的这么做了，他又感到一丝另类的滋味。孩子是关键。麦克尔想，有孩子的人，他们硬生生比其他人多出一个话题。他们相遇时，就像在在大街上迎面走来的两条流浪狗，绕几圈，嗅着对方的屁眼，探问到关于孩子的讯息，便喜笑颜开，一辈子都有话可聊。

大卫一路跟着他走到停车场，坐进副驾驶。“奥利弗是你哪个孩子？”车一路驶出公司大门，麦克尔问。

“儿子，大一点的。小的叫多洛丝，她明年也要上一年级了。”

他们在乡间公路上行驶。时近傍晚，透亮的苍穹，好似套在车窗外的一层蓝色塑料膜。广阔的草场上零星散落着几头奶牛，几丝云翳，一道随着阵风缓慢地移动。沿路，一袭不变的寡淡景致，就如车窗玻璃上的一块土黄色的刮花痕迹。大卫把脸别向窗外，好似那些东西更能吸引他。“珍妮特还好吗？”过会，他突然想起似地回过头来问。

“你见到她可能比我见到她还多。”麦克尔说。

他本意倒并未带有几分刻薄，但大卫听了这话，却浑身上下难受起来，在座位上不自然地扭动了几下。“咳，麦克尔，”他说，“听着，你们都是很好的人。我本不想麻烦珍妮特……那次，多洛丝生病的时候。”他尴尬地弓着背，好像那座椅突然成了刑具似的，而他被安全带绑在上面，“她对我来说就是一个热心的朋友，”他下定决定一般说，“我对她来说只有感激。对你也是，麦克尔。”

麦克尔把着方向盘，听罢，只是点点头。大卫缩回去了。“克莱尔和我说过很多你的事。”良久，他又说，带着点讨好的意味，“她说你们的生活很……曾经很快乐。”

“是啊。”麦克尔说。

他把车停在小学门口。大卫下了车，不多时，领回来一个男孩。男孩拿着一块画板，背着一只黄色的书包，左肩的书包带子滑落到手肘处，但他仍然满不在乎，麻利地爬到后座上。“你是谁？”他冲麦克尔问。麦克尔从驾驶座上回过头来，看着那小孩的脸。

“这是麦克尔叔叔。他是爸爸的朋友。”大卫说。

男孩说：“我妈妈以前也有一个朋友叫麦克尔。”

“丈夫，”麦克尔说，“麦克尔是你妈妈的丈夫。”

大卫给他系好安全带，重新回到副驾驶。男孩说：“可我爸爸也是我妈妈的丈夫。”

大卫“嘿嘿”笑了两声。“爸爸，”奥利弗问大卫，“为什么妈妈可以有两个丈夫？”

他的父亲并未回答这个问题。“你长得很像你妈妈。”麦克尔说。

“我妈妈很漂亮。”奥利弗说。

“安静些，好吗，奥利？”大卫温声警告他，“坐好，麦克尔叔叔要送我们回家了。”

一路上，奥利弗在后座上安安静静地坐着，手里捏着那块画板，头靠在座位上百无聊赖地望着窗外。麦克从后视镜里时不时窥望他一眼。他的眼睛是克莱尔的眼睛，灰蓝色，眼头细细的，这种眼睛看人，老给人一种轻蔑的感觉。嘴巴则像大卫的，边缘微微翘起，不笑的时候耷拉下来。他专心地开着车，依照大卫的指点从一些旁支岔路穿过去，很快，大卫家那栋不起眼的灰色围墙房子就出现在拐弯处。门前的草地上散落着一些儿童玩具，一些藤蔓植物沿着墙根向上爬，上面缠着一只破旧的布娃娃。房子的大门开着，留了一道纱门，里面黑洞洞的。

麦克尔停下车时，里面急匆匆地开门出来一个年轻女人，手指绞着自己肩上的挎包带。“终于来了！”见到他们下车的时候，她说。“那是保姆。”大卫对麦克尔说。奥利弗自己解开安全带，跳下车。“我得走了，”麦克尔说，“你知道……”

“好，好，”大卫连忙说，“今天太感谢你了。”

“明天见。”麦克尔说。他打转方向盘，把那房子和那群人留在后面。

纱门里面渗出一些黄光，淌在地上，像一滩未干的水。麦克尔推门进去，闻到一股甜菜味，被狭小的屋子反复强调，有些发腻。那是一间陈旧的客厅，窗帘和沙发一个颜色，茶几上罩着蕾丝桌布。“宝贝？”一个女人的声音从厨房里传出来。他们一同听到桌上的婴儿监视器里的啼哭声。“宝贝？”克莱尔探出头来，他看到她那双粉红色的塑料拖鞋，小脚趾那里缺了一块，那是她小时候被一只大狗咬掉的，“亲爱的，请你去看看孩子好吗？”

麦克后退了一步，撞到楼梯扶手的硬角。他转身上楼，推开卧室的房门。婴儿床竖在角落。他伸进手去，抱起啼哭不止的婴儿，在房间四处游弋。婴儿止住哭声，含着眼泪，靠在他肩头发愣。他听见它柔软的心脏在薄薄的皮肤下跳动，好像一只栖居在里面的动物。麦克尔捏起婴儿的手臂，朝化妆台上的镜子挥了挥。

“爸爸。”他教它说。

它呆呆地望着那镜像，然后神经质一样转动脖子，别开脸。热乎乎的小手抠在他的脖子上，抓起他的皮肤。它“啊啊”叫着，嘴角溢出一些口水，混着乳白色的奶。麦克尔抱着它，抬头望向那面镜子。在那里面，大卫抱着孩子，看着他的方向，轻轻晃动身体。麦克尔猛地低下头，发觉自己穿着绿色的衬衫，卡其色的棉布长裤。婴儿伸出手，啪啪地拍着他的脸颊，掰他的嘴角。他又抬头看镜子，那里面又变成了麦克尔，白色的衬衫，打着领结，抱着婴儿，面上是一团迷雾。

他激灵了一下，睁开眼，发现站在自家的厨房里。月光冰冷地落在浣洗台的大理石壁面上。水龙头也打开了，“哗哗”的水淌个不停，在阒然的屋子里回响。煤气灶上燃着一圈蓝幽幽的火。

他把那些都收拾了，然后回到卧室，安静地爬上床。珍妮特在被子里发出轻微的鼾声。夜晚接下来的时间，他都没怎么睡着。早上，妻子询问他惨白的面色从何而来。“噩梦。”他简要地回答。“梦到了什么？”珍妮特的手落在他肩上，“你这可怜的小东西。”

“被一只大狗追。”麦克尔说。

“你可能得休息一天，”妻子说，“你看起来很不好。”

他喝完了咖啡，把杯子放进水槽里，临走时在她面上亲了一下。

但她说得没错，总有那么一会，他意识到自己正恍惚着，差点将车直开上人行道。头也痛得厉害，他在办公室抽屉里找到几片阿司匹林吞下去，才觉得好些。但恍惚劲儿还没消。他试图集中一会注意力，而手却时不时发抖，很快将半杯咖啡打翻在身上。温热的液体湿溻溻地贴着他的皮肤。大卫敲门进来时就瞧见这幅场景：麦克尔愣愣地扯着自己的衬衫，那上面有一半的地方都染上了深色的印迹。

“麦克尔？”他问。麦克尔抬起头来，用力地眨了眨眼。“喔，这真是太糟了。”他听见麦克尔喃喃地说。

“我来帮你。”大卫快步走过去，把文件放在他桌上，然后到他面前蹲下，捡起杯子，用纸巾把倒在地毯上的咖啡吸干。麦克尔低头望着他耐心地做这些事。他把领带取掉了，敞开几颗扣子，露出领子下面的一截皮肤，以及凸出来的锁骨。他们凑近时，麦克尔能嗅到他身上一股子奇怪的奶腥味、和衣物柔顺剂的清香混在一起。

“这得送去干洗了，”大卫站起身，指着地毯上那块鲜明的脏污，然后关切地扶着他的肩膀，“你还好吗？”他躬下去，翻检麦克尔的衣服，“你被烫到了吗？”

“没有，”麦克尔说。他微微偏过身避开大卫的手。大卫把纸团扔进垃圾桶里。“这是那天没录完的文件，”大卫说，“威金斯小姐让我顺便提醒你十点钟的会。”

“好。”

麦克尔说着，把衬衫角扯出来，拿在手里干搓了几下脏污的地方，无事于补。大卫看在眼里。“你可不能穿这件衬衫去开会。”他说。

他的上司瞅着他。大卫比划了一下他俩的身材，然后开始麻利地解自己的扣子。“你穿我的，”他热心地说，“我穿你的脏衣服。”他很快就把衬衫扣子全解了，脱下来，抖了抖，递给他。麦克尔盯了一会他的手，缓缓地接过去。

“你快换上吧。”大卫毫不避讳。

“你转过去。”麦克尔说。

他不知道这话如何让大卫感到幽默了，后者露出了一个笑容，然后背过身去。麦克尔一面解自己的纽扣，一面打量着大卫的后背。他的腰身修长，脊背光滑，比起穿衣服显得胖了一些，下半身有不少肉，鼓囊囊地塞在裤子底下，用皮带束着。麦克尔迅速脱掉衣服，换上大卫的。只袖口长了一点。他把袖管折了一折，整理衣角。“我好了。”他说。

大卫转过身来。麦克尔看见他前面的腰上有一道幽深的伤痕，年代久远，也许是早年动过的手术。他的乳头异乎寻常地小，胸前的毛发稀疏，露出大片苍白的、平整的皮肤，这使得他看起来像一块砧板上清洗过的鱼肉。“我看你刚好穿得上嘛。”他热情地说着，接过麦克尔的衣服，然后麻利地穿上，翻了翻领子。那大片咖啡渍就粘在了他的身上，他则满不在乎，以一种快乐的、宽慰的口气说，“我会帮你弄干净的。”

麦克尔除了点头不知如何回应。

大卫离开办公室，他则去公共厕所清理自己。衬衫的布料黏在他身上，他不知道是因为是自己的汗还是大卫的汗，不论如何，那都令他不大舒服。他面对镜子，彻底地用冷水洗了一遍脸，甩干手上的水。厕所的灯光不祥地打在他脸上，把他面容上所有阴暗的沟壑巨细无遗地体现出来：憔悴使他看起来更严厉了。他注视着自己，半晌，捏起衬衫的半边领子嗅了一下。仍是那股混杂着奶腥味、廉价香芬剂的气味，以及一点淡淡的药味。

他闻了一遍，俄而，又好似过瘾似地再闻了一遍。此时，厕所里面的隔间传来冲水的声音。麦克尔在其他人出来之前，打开离自己最近的一扇隔间门，躲进去，插上栓塞，在马桶上坐下。两个男职员从隔间外走过，洗罢手，有一搭没一搭地闲聊，无非是橄榄球赛的结果，高尔夫，镇上哪场酒吧的演出，哪个弹钢琴的女人。“我赌她有过两个丈夫。”其中一个人说。

他等着他们走了足够远，声音消失在门外，又抓起大卫的衣服闻。不知为何，他发现自己无法停下。很快，他脱下衣服，把脸埋进去。他轻而易举地就回到了 _那里_ 。锅里煮烂的甜菜头，黄色灯光，婴儿温暖潮湿的心脏。大卫穿着蓝条纹睡衣，腰上系着围裙，招呼看电视的小孩们过来准备吃饭。他把奶瓶里的奶挤在手背上，贴上嘴唇感受温度，然后在身上随便地擦掉。“奥利弗！多洛丝！”他又叫道。他监督他们洗手，他们嬉皮笑脸地把湿乎乎的手在他的睡衣上乱抹一气。所有人都坐下以后，他给他们分那些色泽深沉的、难看的炖菜，要求他们必须吃完。然后他从摇篮车里抱起那个婴儿，把奶瓶塞在它嘴里。他看起来笨手笨脚，还不时需要用手帕擦掉婴儿嘴边流出来的部分。

麦克尔则想着他是如何跟克莱尔做爱的。她是否会把腿盘在大卫的腰上？她的小腿肚是如何一下一下地滑过那道手术的疤痕。大卫光裸的、圆滚滚的屁股，不断地往前顶，她的手抠在他的腰上、肩膀上，肌肉从指缝间流过，留下一个深深的凹痕。他的手用力地抓着她的乳房。高潮的时候，他高声喘息，汗水从额头滴下来，落在她的胸脯上。他修长的脚指头绷起来，脚面的筋鼓着。最后，她大叫道，“给我孩子吧！”他就一口气释放出来，把他的种子全部播洒在她子宫的土地上。

麦克尔的脸仍旧埋在大卫的衬衫里面，好像它要将他缓缓地、整个吞吃进去一般。他张开牙，反反复复地把一点点布料咬在牙关里，又吐出来。汗水析出的咸味，在他嘴里一点一滴地溶解，吞咽。最后，他解开自己的裤链，扯下内裤，把手指探进去。

几周后，大卫通过珍妮特邀请他们夫妇这周五晚上一块到他家吃晚饭。南希下班之前会给我们做些好吃的，然后我们可以聊会天，了解一下对方，他这么说着，听起来倒像是有了个计划。南希就是那天在大卫家门口的那个年轻保姆，是珍妮特给他推荐的，大约是她某个远房姨母的女儿，云云。她用稀松平常的语气向麦克尔叙述这些盘根错节的事实，好像大卫已经成为他们生活的一部分了。“我们该带点什么去呢？他既不抽烟，也不喝酒。”珍妮特说，“两个孩子——三个，天哪。不论单送给哪一个礼物，其他两个都会生气。”

“一盒避孕套就很合适。”麦克尔回答。他的妻子下意识地排斥，并嗔怪他，直到他不得不解释那是一个拙劣的玩笑。“你千万不能在人家的饭桌上说这些。”她极富责任感地嘱咐，“我不希望你这样，好吗，麦克尔？”她正打算烤一个蛋糕带过去，往打蛋器里连磕了几个鸡蛋。

“你说话听起来像我母亲。”

“你一直很少讲到她，”珍妮特一面打奶油，一面说，“她生前是个怎样的人？”

“一个疯婆子。”麦克尔说。

她撇了撇头，不那么在意，只是说：你累了，快去睡会吧。他留她一人在底下，独自上楼回到卧室。不知怎么的，他回想起母亲终于带他去看梦游病的那个中午。那个偏执、严厉的信女，她总认为那是魔鬼附身在了他身上。接连一个月，她不停地带他去教堂忏悔，做弥撒，冬天时让他埋在雪里，然后又拉回炉边来，把他身上的雪水烤干。一来二去，他发起了高烧，而她则跪在床边，整夜流着眼泪，向上帝祈祷这番折磨能把魔鬼从他身上祛除。邻居过来探视时，认为他是犯了癔病，让她把儿子带去镇上的医院瞧一瞧。那时天气挺热，但她还是给他裹了几层厚厚的衣服，一路上，汗水浸湿了他的里衣。

十五岁时麦克尔就毅然离开了她，到德州来找他的父亲，但他已经另外结了婚，在一家农场当监工。麦克尔说他想上大学，而他父亲离开这么多年，没给他和母亲邮过一分钱，这是他应当补偿的。他还记得父亲身上浓重的劣质烟草味，还有马饲料的糠味，就如干裂的嘴唇。第二天，他过来时交给麦克尔一个信封，说他只有这么多。麦克尔收下了。有一部分，他邮给了母亲。她在回信里写满了赞美上帝的话语。一个月他们通信一次，后来变成两个月一次，直到她去世。

他发现自己回忆起往事，常常无法涌起爱意，而是被一种冷漠的圣洁感支配着。来人往人，总是以一副悲悯之情团结在他周围。只有克莱尔和他在一起的时候不一样。她灵敏地洞察了他身上的一些问题，但她并未像其他人一样被吞噬了，而是得以逃开。他想着这些事情，直到睡着。

周五傍晚，麦克尔先回到家，淋浴和清洁。他从衣柜里选了一件白色的衬衣，是大卫穿回去帮他清理的那件。自打大卫还给他之后，他就再也没穿过。现在拿出来，还能闻到一股子淡淡的柠檬清香剂的味道，又在阳光下暴晒过，一些绒毛暴了出来，摸在手里，宛如一出拙劣的家庭喜剧。他不动声色地穿上，然后打上领结。大卫给他的那件衣服，麦克尔则是送到干洗店去洗的。他对珍妮特只字未提，不过其原因也不完全是为了避免解释的麻烦。

他花了比平时更长的一些时间对着镜子整理衣着，总觉得那衬衣不为人知地起了些变化，套在他身上，不再熨帖，好似即将脱落的一层死皮。妻子在楼下催他。她穿着一条棉布格子长裙，从冰箱里拿出那个做好的蛋糕。

“我看起来是不是哪里不对？”麦克尔说。

听闻他的话，她停下来侧过头细细打量了他一番。“你看起来就很好，和往常没什么两样，亲爱的。”她挽起他的手，同他一道走向车道，说，“不要紧张。”

大卫家前院的窄门开着，远远地，他们看到南希走出来，朝另一个方向走远了。“刚好。”珍妮特说，“我还有点担心她在，总觉得有点不自在，好像她不是我们的人。”她方才一直把那蛋糕抱在膝盖上，化掉的水濡湿了一小片她的裙子。麦克尔停好车过来时，她已经在原地跺了好几下脚，好似要赶掉小腿上的蚊虫，招呼他快一点。

“准备好了吗？”她问。麦克尔点头。她于是熟练地推开窄门，领着他，穿过前院，走到门廊上，揿下门铃。“你之前来过吗？”

“没有。”麦克尔手插着裤兜，转头打量着那些草地，花架上久未打理、长势发疯的爬山虎。他抬起脚把门廊地板上的一个塑料玩具踢到一边。里面传来“咚咚咚”的脚步声，随后门被人从里面拉开。“抱歉，”大卫说，他头发湿答答的，像是刚洗完澡的模样，“快进来。”

他们被热情地迎进屋去。两个小孩坐在电视机前，目不转睛地盯着荧幕上的卡通片，听到门这边的响声也无动于衷。珍妮特叫大卫赶紧把那只蛋糕放进冰箱里，她则把手包交给麦克尔，挽了挽袖子，俨然像个女主人的姿态，到厨房里忙活去了。麦克尔独自走到客厅的沙发上坐下。整间屋子里荡漾着一股过去的气息。也许某人曾经住在这里，但现在所有人都下定决心，闭口不谈。他一眼就认出了脚下那张地毯的花纹，是克莱尔以前最喜欢的那一张，花花绿绿的，像某种印第安部落的图腾。窗帘几乎和墙纸一个颜色，上面有浅浅的碎花图案。壁炉上放着一个宽口的陶罐。旁边是一束塑料假花，几只玩具卡车。黄色的灯光落在孩子们软乎乎的头发上。奥利弗一边看，一边用手拔着地毯上的穗。而那个女孩，也许叫多洛丝，注意力从兔八哥上面移开，转过头来瞥了他一眼。她的金发扎起两根马尾，一边散着。

“你是谁？”她问。

“我是你妈妈的朋友。”麦克尔说。

“我妈妈死了。”她说，“她病得很厉害很厉害，然后她就死了。至少每个人都是这样告诉我的。”

麦克尔努了努嘴。他又以同样的回答说了一遍，不过强调了过去时。这时，奥利弗歪过身子，凑到她耳边，两个孩子窃窃私语地交流了一会。然后，男孩又迅速扭正身体，继续观看那些活蹦乱跳的愚蠢动物。女孩仍旧盯着他。“奥利说你是妈妈的丈夫，”她老练地说，像个小大人似的，“但我妈妈的丈夫是我爸爸。我不明白。我要叫你爸爸吗？”

“我叫麦克尔。”他说，“如果你愿意，你可以那样叫我。”

她平静地点点头，然后继续回头看动画片了。她的神气里总是一闪而过克莱尔的影子，好像她就在同他捉迷藏，藏身于多洛丝的小脸上某些细小的角落，等着他盲目地走进房间来，然后猛地吓他一跳。这时大卫和珍妮特叫他们吃饭。大卫过来一把把电视关上，两个孩子发出不同程度的埋怨声。他拍拍他们的后脑勺，把他们赶去洗手。麦克尔听到他们管珍妮特叫“珍妮特姨妈”。

“如果没有他们，我早就自杀了。”大卫在旁边的沙发上坐下，说。他说话时习惯性地盯着壁炉上那个陶罐。麦克尔想他可能经常这样，一得空便长时间地坐在这个位置上，想从中获得什么答案。“都是好孩子。”麦克尔说。

“别看他们现在这样，他们马上就会离开我们。”大卫说，“一转眼，奥利弗都上小学了。”

“是的。我十五岁就离开家了。”麦克尔说。

大卫躬下身，好似过于疲倦一般，把脸埋在手里。他保持这个姿势好久一会，麦克尔才注意到他身体的抖动，发出细微的、类似哭泣的低吟。他第一时间回头往餐厅那边望去，妻子正在指挥两个孩子把餐盘摆上桌。于是他又把视线落到大卫颤抖的肩膀上。他的手在他后背上空盘旋了一会，最后还是沉下去，拍了拍。

“我就是，有时觉得很累，”大卫直起身来，勉强地冲他露出一个笑容，用力抹掉自己眼窝里积蓄的泪水，这让他的眼睛红红肿肿，一瞬间衰老了五六岁，“我想念我们以前的生活。有时候太想了……我不知道。我觉得你能懂。我们 _都_ 失去她了。没有人比你更能懂我这样的感觉。”

麦克尔的手放在他的背上，他的掌心底下是大卫凸起来的肩胛骨。他有一种感觉，更像是大卫往他的手掌上凑过来，但仅此而已，不再有更进一步的举动。珍妮特再次叫他们俩的时候，大卫像梦醒一样从那上面弹开，站起来。“南希给我们做了好多好吃的，”他用那种孩子般的腔调说话，但在麦克尔听来已经不再是原本的感受，“先让我们叫醒小麦克。”

所有人在餐桌边坐下，大卫从楼上卧室抱下来一个婴儿。麦克尔总觉得它比上一次见到时又大上了一圈。它含着大拇指，目光呆滞，左右偏转头，扫视着餐桌上的这些人。它被放进旁边的婴儿餐椅里。珍妮特发出喜悦的声音，逗弄它。

“在大家开饭以前，我得先说两句。”大卫坐在餐桌前端主人的位置，说。多洛丝“啪”地拍了一下奥利弗伸向桌上那只烤鸡的手。奥利弗又回拍了她一下。两人相互拍打起来，珍妮特说：“嘿，嘿！”她把奥利弗的手拉住。孩子们安静下来。

“我想感谢我们的两位客人，珍妮特阿姨和麦克尔叔叔，他们帮助了我太多。”大卫说。他冲他俩举了举酒杯，那里面装了薄薄的一层葡萄酒。孩子们喝加了柠檬片的苏打水。“奥利，洛，你们要记住，他们就像我们的亲人一样。”

“妈妈以前会和我们玩游戏，你会吗？”多洛丝冲麦克尔说，“我觉得亲人就是要和对方玩游戏。”

大卫紧张地看着麦克尔。

麦克尔说：“什么游戏？”

他总觉得那女孩身上有模有样的老练腔调是不祥的。她回答：“所有的游戏。她会和我一起玩过家家，她来当妈妈，我来当莉莉的妈妈。”

“‘莉莉’是她的一个蠢玩具。”奥利弗说着，咯咯笑了起来。

“奥利只是嫉妒我和妈妈每周五晚上的游戏之夜。我们会开茶话会，说些女孩子才懂的事情。”她慢条斯理地说。

“妈妈每周日下午都和我一起去漫画书店。”男孩说。

“好了，好了，不要再说妈妈了，”大卫打断他们，“我还没说那件事呢。”

他们虽然不服对方，但终于闭上了嘴。大卫趁此机会，抱起那婴儿，让他站在自己的大腿上。“麦克尔，我想让你来做小麦克的教父。我们已经用你的名字给他命名了，孩子们都很喜欢。”

“你只是跟我们说他叫‘麦克’，不叫‘麦克尔’，”奥利弗说，“我们喜欢‘麦克’。”

大卫露出他惯常那副小心翼翼的表情。麦克尔则感到微妙的晕眩，眼睛有些失焦。“我知道这听起来有些奇怪——我们本来打算用克莱尔的父亲的名字……但是她和他不大亲近，所以我就想起了你。还有你，珍妮特，”他的妻子在旁边微微点头，“我不擅长和人打交道，我的朋友也都是克莱尔的朋友。她……那之后，他们也不怎么同我来往了。你知道。”他把小麦克转了个向，让他靠在自己的肩膀上，抓着他的头发，“你也可以拒绝，麦克尔。我知道这很奇怪……”

“我认为这很好，”珍妮特说，“麦克和我不会有孩子。多一个也不算多。亲爱的，你说呢？”

麦克尔不说话，眼盯着那婴儿。他想象不出那孩子长大后的模样。现在在他看来，他就像一只没发好的面团。他想以后可能会看出来一点，他会长得越来越像克莱尔，然后用那种怪腔调说话。他们一家人就像长在他背上的一个瘤子，看不着，但是总在那里。

“有时候我觉得，整个世界上唯一能和克莱尔联系在一起的人都在这间屋子里了，”大卫说，“这种想法让我觉得很孤独。”

珍妮特听罢，把手放在他的大腿上。孩子们都沉默着，盘着手，盯着那些即将冷却的菜肴。

“行。”麦克尔最后说。

大卫高兴起来。他把小麦克交给麦克尔，让他抱一抱。麦克尔不得不接过来，让那婴儿裹着袜子的脚有一下没一下地蹬在自己的大腿上。他的嘴角挂着一点晶莹的涎液，两只滚圆的胖手下意识地握着拳，在空中挥舞着。“他也很高兴。”珍妮特欣慰地说。麦克尔看不出他哪里高兴。他几乎是在和那婴儿搏斗着度过了这几秒钟。小麦克从鼻子里发出粗粗的呼吸，喷在他脸上，散发着一股和大卫身上一样的温热的奶腥味。等他重新被大卫接手时，麦克尔熨好的裤子也被踢得皱巴巴的。

晚饭这时候才正式开始。珍妮特提醒孩子们留些肚子吃甜点。他们吃成一团，满嘴都是油，脏兮兮的小手抹在脸上。他们很快就吃完了，于是大卫打发他们回到房间里去写作业，多洛丝千般万般要求他一定要在吃蛋糕时叫他们下来。

“为什么你们不会有孩子？”大卫喂完婴儿，问他们，“相信我，他们没有想象中的那么烦。”

“他不育。”他妻子说，“他和克莱尔就是因为这个离婚的。”

麦克尔切着盘中的火腿。他换了一种说法：“我觉得我当不了一个好父亲。我和家里关系不好。”

“噢，”珍妮特见怪不怪地说，“没有人能一开始就当一个好父亲。我看大卫已经很好了，‘一回生，二回熟。’他现在已经是个专家了。”

大卫顿了顿，麦克尔听见他小心地道歉，“我不知道是你……”

“没关系，这又不是什么大不了的事。”珍妮特说，“她和你在一起，得偿所愿。”

这又不是什么大不了的事，麦克尔想。“你身上的所有问题都是关于控制，控制，”克莱尔说，“你控制其他人，但你控制不了我。”那是她在得知体检结果后的那个晚上爆发的争吵。婚后第二年，她就想要孩子。他们尝试了一年多，最后去体检，医生说他的精子数稀薄，可能性微乎其微。她发现他在婚前检查时就得知此事，但一直瞒着她。她愤怒、疲倦又疑惑。“你在浪费我们的时间，”她说，“你以为你能把愧疚感推到我身上，但你错了。”但我爱你胜过爱孩子，麦克尔说，并且永远是。“哦，省省吧，”她冷静地说，“你有问题，麦克尔。我对付不了。我知道你家庭不好，但不应该是我来承担这些。”

第二天他回到家，克莱尔只留下了一封信，衣柜里有一些衣服不见了。她说要“冷静几天”，到波特兰去找她的一个同学。他拿出所有的积蓄，开了一家公司，一心扑在上面。不久，他招了一个秘书。几个月后，她从俄勒冈州回来，一切都变了。

“我是因为你离开她的，”麦克尔眼看着桌面，却对珍妮特说，“你接近我的时候，知道我还没有离婚。”

“你瞧他，喝了一点就迷糊不清了。”珍妮特说。她抓起纸巾擦了擦嘴，说要离席去把小麦克带回卧室去。

“哦，承认吧，”最后，麦克尔高声叫道，“我们都不是什么好人。我们总会由于罪恶才行好事。我们都是上帝的好子女！”

他回过神来，发现自己全身是汗，手边的桌布被他抓成一团。他好久没有如此没来由地愤怒，这消费了他不少力气，让他眩晕不已。珍妮特和婴儿一起不见了。大卫仍旧坐在旁边，少顷，他把手伸过来，轻轻搭在他的手背上。“没事，没事，”他温声说，“放松点，麦克。”他这副模样让麦克尔想把他折成两半，扔在地上，又想把他扯过来，粗暴地亲吻他，把他嚼碎。他脑中乱七八糟的，又听见孩子们下楼的声音。珍妮特把他们带了下来，奥利弗跑在前面，多洛丝在后面。“每个人只能吃一小块，知道吗？”他的妻子冲他们说，“否则你们晚上会睡不着觉。”

多洛丝来到他面前。麦克尔歪靠在椅背上，看到那女孩把一只绒布娃娃递到他面前。“这是莉莉。”她说，“她很想见你。”

麦克尔接过那只娃娃。它的头发是一团团黄色毛线，有的编成了辫子，有的散开，两只黑色的纽扣充作眼睛，身体则是东一块西一块的布料拼接而成，被玩得很旧。

“这是妈妈给我做的，”小女儿说，“所以，你会和我一起玩吗？”

他喘着粗气，尽力点了点头。

晚饭结束后，他们从大卫的屋子里出来，开车回家。两人一言不发。麦克尔觉得有必要要和她谈谈，但不是现在，不是等会回家之后、躺在床上时，也不是明天、下周、下个月，不是未来，而是过去。他仿佛被钉子贯穿一样，让那痛苦流淌在四骸，使他固步不前。他们安静地轮流洗漱，像往常一样，依次上床，阅读了一阵，然后关上灯。

半夜，珍妮特感到脖子上一阵紧张。那紧张随即变成一种窒息，使她惊醒过来。她睁开眼，看到她的丈夫正用手用力掐着她的脖子，圆睁着眼。但那眼睛不像是在看她，而是透过她，看着枕头面，或者更往深处的什么东西。货车的车灯光从外面透进来，照亮了他的脸，然后又归于黑暗。

她从未见过他这般模样。她发现自己在尖叫，激烈地挣扎着，一把把他踢开。他随即滚到地上。她赤着脚跑下楼，到厨房里摸了一把刀，握在手里。她听见他啪嗒啪嗒的拖鞋声音，仿佛时钟走针一样在空寂的房子里回响。她奔至客厅，拿起电话，把听筒握在手里，看麦克尔站在门厅，左右望了望，随后像一抹幽魂一样，无声无息地朝大门口挪动。

这时，她脑中才隐约冒出一些关于精神疾病的可怕的猜想。恐惧使得她的泪水涌上眼眶。她扔下电话，但仍然拿着那把刀，跟着他一路开了门，穿过院子，来到外面的街上。他四下里转着圈，好像在寻找方向。“麦克尔！”她大叫道，“麦克尔！你要去哪里？”

秋日的最后一阵狂风鼓起他的睡袍。在十月的这个时候，夜晚已经开始让人感到寒冷。珍妮特一步一步地趋近他，直至看清他冷冰冰的面庞。“麦克尔？”她带着哭腔，发着抖，“麦克尔？你要干什么？”

“游戏之夜，”她听到他喃喃地说，“今天是游戏之夜。”


End file.
